Talk:Coffee engine
Graybeard, you are simply amazing at how you can take the least, most insubstantial canon item and turn it into a wonderful article. applause Corgi 09:07, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :I have to second that. Pretty amazing. :) --mnenyver 12:20, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, but as the characters would say, pft. The rebuilt coffee engine is actually fairly important to the story, and it was on stage plenty long enough for article content to be developed. ::One thing about a wiki like this is that it isn't just the "big" stuff that can have articles. If the topical area is rich enough and consistently enough developed -- and Girl Genius certainly qualifies -- all sorts of obscure little trivia can be described in articles. It isn't just the main people, places and things; in fact articles on the more obscure things are easier to write, because it takes a LOT of writing to get articles for Agatha, Klaus, Gil, Zeetha, etc., into adequate shape to do the characters justice. -- that old bearded guy 13:36, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Cleanup request C'mon, this is almost entirely a Graybeard Original. Cutting it by 2/3s would leave: Agatha fixed the coffeepot and made Vanamonde cry with bliss. How dull is that? -- Corgi 08:54, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I have to agree. I'm a fan of the article as written. --''— m'' (talk) 13:29, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::Me too or three.... the "irrelevant" parts are so beautifully inter wound... and it was very difficult for me to find something to add or tweak to get it off the top 10 stale articles list.... All I could find was to add the line about less-perfectness, which I'm sure was just an accidental oversight. I like that it tells the story of the engine, not just what it is. -- Axi 13:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, the less-perfectness wasn't an oversight, it was an intentional omission. I interpret that episode as simply happening because the coffee that Gil drank had been sitting around for a while, was made from old beans, whatever. No modification to the coffee engine to produce less perfect coffee need be inferred, although it can't be ruled out either. :::I too would rather see this thing left at its current length and content. Articles should be fun. But that's just me. -- that old bearded guy 16:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::: You meant Vanamonde, but yeah. Right, we need you back to Fun Up the articles. Pleeeeeze? -- Corgi 16:41, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: I like fun, too. And, I've always been impressed with the whimsical style used here in many older articles. It matches up so well with the style of GG. Accordingly, I withdraw the cleanup request, which I will go do right now. --DryBrook 20:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: On a more general note, there has been some discussion about shrinking character articles (e.g. Gilgamesh Wulfenbach) so that they don't attempt to recount every panel of every page. That goal is somewhat at odds with allowing lots of extra length for the fun of an amusing article. It bears more thought as we go forward. --DryBrook 20:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Agreed. It's the difference between a neatly summarized version of events with commentary and just retelling the comic. Edit to add: I think I'll start a forum topic on this, since we're getting a little off-topic here and this subject has come up quite a bit lately. — m (talk) 04:42, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Coffee Engine:The Movie mKd5U-ya_YA The Coffee Machine, starring Agatha Heterodyne Would add the youtube version. I thought I put a link to it here. But neither the link nor the history of the link exist. So I offer this cautiously as a suggestion. To see how it might look on a page follow the title link to my sandbox. --Rej ¤¤? 01:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Is That The Backup, Or... Come to think of it, is that engine in the pic really the backup engine or the broken down one? In the panel the pic is taken from, there is a workman with a spanner on the floor next to the engine, implying that the coffee engine on the table is under repair.